The Hurtful Life of Raven Miller
by Simonette4eva
Summary: Raven may seem like a very disrespectful, hateful person. But, honestly, it's not her fault. Her life was one big tragedy to the next. Learn more about Raven Miller and her life story . . . (Rated T for violence and teenage acts)


Hey, guys! As you all know, every one month anniversary of my beggining in FanFiction (Febuary 27) I write a brand new story. This one . . . I decided to tell you more about my character, Raven. Raven has been through a lot of tradegy and suffering, as well as the good times, and I would like to share those with you. So, get ready for the drama, action filled, adventures, with the one and only, Raven Quinn Miller!

It was May Fourteenth, 2002. The Miller Tree was full of excited and energetic girls, as well as there mother and father. There stood Raven, two years old, taking her first steps. "Woo! That's my girl!" Yelled her father, Chance Robinson, very pleased with himself, while Ellie Robinson, her mother, stood there and grinned delightedly as she watched her daughter.

"Daddy! I'm doing it!" Raven said, as she began to walk even faster and faster, until she was literally _running_ around the tree-house, and fell down, face first. She began to giggle loudly, the beautiful sound of it ringing in everyone's ears. Nobody realized they wouldn't hear that giggle for a very long time.

"Mommy?" Raven asked, as she got up and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was making supper. "How do you do a cartwheel?" Her mother smiled down at her and said, "I've never been quite good at those, sweetheart. Why don't you ask your father?"

Raven smiled brightly, she had always loved to play with her father, even though she never really got the chance, sense she wasn't 'daddy's favorite' like she wished, even though she ignored it. "Sure!" Raven said, and ran over to her father, who was eating a nut, and reading the news paper.

"Daddy," she asked. "How do you do a cartwheel? Or a backflip?" Her father chuckled and said, "Well, look at you. Just started walking now you want to do flips and tricks?" He tickled her neck, and smiled. "Okay, I'll show you." Chance stood back, and did a perfect cartwheel, then finished it off by doing two backlips. "Now, you try."

Raven had moved all of the furniture of to the sides of the room, and smiled up at her father. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready." Raven lifted her hands, and did two perfect cartwheels, three backflips, and topped it off with a fantastic split. "How's I do, Daddy?" She asked, and in reply, he clapped loudly, and smiled down at her. "Great job!" He announced after a few seconds of quietly thinking of the fact that she had just turned two a few months ago, and already was doing flips and such.

Across the room, you could hear Baby Venus, about three weeks old, crying. Chance sighed, and walked over to his little girl. He stroked her hair as he said, "What's the matter, sweet heart?" Raven jumped up, and smiled her most dazzling smile she could ever put on. "Can I show Venus my routine?" She asked, jumping up and down. Chance sighed and chuckled, "I see no harm in that. Go on ahead."

Raven turned to her little sister, who was sitting in her rocking chair, sucking her thumbs and messing with the only book that Jeanette and Raven had in possetion at the time. But, back then, Raven had been so patient, and so easy to work with others, so she just smiled and took the book away. "You want to see Sissy do a show?" Raven asked her younger sister, who in reply, clapped her hands loudly and bounced in her rocker.

Raven smiled, and began her trick, adding more onto it as she went, making all of her siblings stop what they were doing and come watch her. The more attention she got, the happier and confident Raven had got. She decided after a few minutes, she should give her family a show stopper, so she did a tripple front flip, and landed in a split.

But, when Raven had landed, she had kicked Venus' rocker, causing it to start rolling towards the opening in the tree . . . Venus began to cry loudly, not knowing what was going on, at all. Chance began to move forward, but instead, Raven stepped up. As soon as Venus fell out of the tree, Raven did a backflip out of the tree, caught Venus, and landed in the middle of the forest below there tree house.

Venus began to cry, "Sissy?" She asked a few times in a row, where Raven replied by rubbing Venus' head softly and nodding. "Where are we?" Venus asked quietly, which Raven realized, was her first ACTUAL word(s). "I don't . . . I don't know." Raven said, with tears forming in her eyes. "DADDY?! MOMMY?!" She called over and over, for hours and she searched the forest, with her sister on her back as she walked.

Eventually, she had this strange thought pop into her head, which she didn't know if it was true: _What if her family wanted her gone?_ It was possibility, in her mind. Her and her sisters were very different. Raven had played many sports with her father and tried many new things sense her first day of life, but her siblings hadn't always done the same. Sometimes, even Brittany would tell her she was to weird to be a part of the family.

Her father . . . she wasn't her father's favorite. Chassidy was, and even then, those two weren't always very close. Competitive, yes, but not very friendly towards each other. It was a love hate relationship between them. Raven thought her father and sister might even be happy about her been missing. Heck, Raven thought they would never even search.

Raven knew her mother loved her, that was the only certain thought in her mind. Ellie was the best mom she could ask for, strong and independent. Raven looked up to her mother, and believed that one day, she was going to be exactly or some-what like her. Raven knew and only knew that her mother and twin Jeanette would even be a tad worried.

Raven gave up calling after a few hours, and sat in the hollow of an old tree, and thought about her twin, Jeanette. Raven had always loved Jeanette. Jeanette was a part of her, like Chassidy, but Jean's part was . . . stronger. Raven could always count on Jeanette to come with her when trying something new, always was there when Raven cried, and she was a very loyal sister.

Raven immediatley began to cry at the thought of her family not wanting her anymore. She knew they would never find them, and she would never find THEM in return. It was now Raven and Venus on their own now, although Raven didn't know what to do. She was athletic, yes, and very smart, but she wasn't ready to take care of Venus, who wasn't even a year old yet . . .

"Sissy?" Venus asked, pulling Raven out of her trance of depression. "Yes, Sweet Pea?" Raven answered in a sweet, kind voice, so her sister would think everything was alright. "Are you okay? You crying?" Venus said quietly. Raven sighed, and stroked her sister's hair, "No," she said softly. "I'm not okay."

So? What did you guys think? Too short? Too much? Let me know in the comments, or PM me! S4eva out!


End file.
